


[Podfic] On Demand

by dodificus



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can you pee on demand, Sergeant?" Lewis asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] On Demand

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On Demand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/310569) by [Isagel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagel/pseuds/Isagel). 



**Length:** 17:53  
 **File Size:** 19.2 MB (mp3) | 8 MB (m4b)  
 **Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012082802.zip) | [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052012082901.zip)

Audiobook created by cybel  
Cover by cybel


End file.
